Emergency responders utilize vehicles that necessarily must easily and quickly navigate through traffic to reach the site of the accident or crisis that requires their service. To alert other motorists to safely bypass traffic on congested roadways and at intersections, these vehicles utilize a system of lights and speakers/sirens. Although lights may also be positioned behind the front grill, such emergency vehicles typically are outfitted with a light bar on the vehicle's roof. There have been a number of emergency vehicle lighting arrangements, as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,622 to Meinke discloses a light bar that uses a thin flat elongate base with a-plurality of holes of such number that they may accommodate mounting of a multiplicity of components, such as lamps, a siren, and circuity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,268 to Ferene discloses a warning light assembly for mounting to a vehicle roof, which provides improved aerodynamic characteristics by minimizing its profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,260 to Lyons discloses a light bar assembly that has an elongated base, with lens elements mounted thereto, and warning beacon units mounted to platforms supported on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,188 to Green discloses a light bar with a plurality of modules, including a strobe lamp and associated circuitry, which may be replaced without having to service the power supply connected to the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,997 to Stanuch discloses a light bar that uses trays for mounting lights, where the trays are integral members with cells for receiving components of light fixtures forming a lower tier, and an upper tier of lights may be mounted on the tops of the trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,590 to Stein discloses a light bar that utilizes modules, each of which may have two horizontal layers of lighting that are connected to a terminal strip, which is coupled to a controller using a quick-disconnect feature.
The present disclosure provides several different light bar arrangements.